


A Simple Proposal

by fruiitsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brief mention of Harry's parents oops, Draco is extra, Fluff, Just drarry being cute, M/M, Promposal, actually just fluff, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruiitsalad/pseuds/fruiitsalad
Summary: Draco goes over the top with his promposal to Harry, enlisting the help of Ron and Hermione.





	A Simple Proposal

The day had started off so simple. Harry had gotten dressed, pulled on his tshirt, and hopped his way out of the house. Ron waited for him, sitting behind the wheel of a rather beaten up vehicle. 

“C’mon, Harry! We’re going to be late!” Ron Weasley shifted in his seat, double checking the little balloon on the seat. Draco and him didn’t get along, still. But he wasn’t about to say no to Draco’s request just because of a slight dislike. The blonde bastard was a bit of a perfectionist, and Ron just knew he would be pissed if Harry wasn’t there on time. 

“I’m here.” Harry slid into the passenger seat, a bit breathless. An expression of surprise crossed his face when he noticed he sat on something. He moved around, holding a small weight with a balloon tied to it. “Ron?”

“Pop it. There’s some scissors in the... thing,” He pats one of the compartments of the car. 

A small burst of confetti spilled around the car when Harry pops the pink balloon, a small slip of paper getting caught inside of the bit of rubber left. “Um..” 

“Read it.”

‘ Love is a temporary madness, it erupts like volcanoes and then subsides.’

 

“What is this?”

“I reckoned you’d need a bit of help. Another clue is on the back.”

Captain Corelli’s Mandolin - Louis de Bernières (Page 281)

Harry’s eyes lit up in excitement, the male realizing they were approaching the library where Hermione volunteered. “Oh! It’s a scavenger hunt.” And judging by the handwriting, it was organized by Draco. The brunette rushed into the building, cheeks flushed from the slight cold. Nimble fingers tug at his red scarf as he waited anxiously at the counter for Hermione. 

“Can I help you, Harry?” She’s grinning from ear to ear, and the green-eyed boy can tell she’s clutching a package behind her back. 

“Ah, yes. Captain Corelli’s Mandolin, please?” Ron has approached the counter, having caught up. 

“Erm- hello, Hermione.” The redhead smiles, gesturing to their friend and mouthing a few words that cause Hermione to snort. 

“Hello, Ron. That’s not your usual genre, is it, Harry?” With a wry smile she hands the male another balloon, along with the book.

“Thank you, Hermione, Ron. Now if you excuse me.” He rushes off to grab the scissors before Hermione can give him some. 

“It’s rather sweet. What Draco is doing for him.”

“This is all very elaborate for a promposal, isn’t it?”

“I think it’s rather romantic.” The girl props her chin on her hand, hiding her smirk when she notices the horrified look Ron gives her. “I mean, I would absolutely love if my boyfriend would uh, come up with such a thoughtful proposal.” 

Harry stands off to the side, and pops the balloon. There's a few angry hisses from the surrounding people because of the loud and startling noise, but he ignores them in favor of the note that fell to the ground. 

‘Remember our first kiss?’

He opens the book, shutting his eyes briefly when he receives a small paper cut in his excitement.   
‘There's something waiting for you there.’ 

In between the pages was a small envelope, and when he opened it he pulled out a long letter. Hermione lifted a finger, pointing to the words on the envelope. 

“I really can't read it yet?” She shakes her head, an amused smile tugging at her lips. 

. The brunette rushes out of the library. It was a five minute walk to the bridge, and he's fairly sure Ron and Hermione would want some time to themselves. 

Their first date was a mild disaster, to say the least. Draco had planned a picnic, complete with an honest to God red and white checkered blanket. There was sparkling apple cider and everything. And it was all very romantic and sweet up until the geese attacked. Geese are awful creatures from Hell, Draco Malfoy will rant to you. He will tell you about how disgusting those birds with their creepy fangs are. And Harry will laugh and nod, thinking the same. You may think they're kidding, but that was a traumatizing experience they'll be telling kids and grandkids about for many years to come. 

The first kiss occurred right next the park where the picnic took place. The park was located next to a roaring waterfall, and the two found something so romantic about the area. They returned on their third date- which involved getting ice cream and taking a stroll around- to reflect on the memories at that place. They paused on a bridge, Harry recalls, and Draco looked so perfect. His blonde hair was falling into his face and he was sweating from the heat and struggling to eat his ice cream before it melted- despite all these things, Harry yanked the blonde into a kiss. It was sloppy and gross at first- cotton candy didn't really go with chocolate flavored ice cream- but eventually their lips slid together just right and it was perfect. 

That exact park was where Harry was headed now. He approached the area cautiously, one does not forget the danger of lurking geese, and walks to the bridge. Even from his distance away he can see a hot pink balloon, a heart scribbled onto it with a thick sharpie. Harry lets out a shout of joy, running to it. (He mentally thanks a holy entity that he remembered the location correctly- if he didn't, Draco would've killed him). 

It takes Harry about two seconds to realize he has nothing to pop the balloon with. A frantic pocket search leaves him empty handed, but Harry Potter is not giving up that easily. So that's how he ends up with the memory of grabbing a twig and breaking it to a sharp point, where he stabbed a balloon. He's pretty sure he's traumatized a small child nearby, of course. 

‘Remember our first ‘I love you’?’

The balloon string was tied to a package, and a white flower. Harry’s heart almost melts when the package turns out to be a small photo collage of their memories together up until that point, captioned from Draco’s perspective. (Ex. “Me and my boyfriend screaming on a rollercoaster. He looks hot as ever, where I just look like a screaming dork. I love you Harry Potter <3). 

(Actually, every page says ‘I love you Harry Potter.’ Harry finds it ridiculous and sweet at the same time, especially the messily drawn hearts next to the sentence.) 

Their first ‘I love you’ had taken place at the strangest place- a graveyard. It was the brilliant idea of Harry’s that instead of going to a scary movie, they should get a first-hand experience. That was an obvious mistake. Because it was late at night, they could hear crickets loud and clear, and the gravestones were way too creepy in the dark. Not to mention they made it a little competition of who could freak out the other more. (Harry won.) All together it was a bonding experience. There was a moment of silence, towards the end of the date. Where they had held hands and Harry rested his head on Draco’s shoulder. Where they stood in front of a couple of graves. Harry talked, he talked and talked about his parents and that dreadful car crash that murdered them. He murmured about how he was raised, he cried about his insecurities, he clutched onto Draco so tight when he felt like his world was crumbling underneath him. And Draco held him. Draco rested his chin on Harry’s head, he hummed a soft song, and the night ended with Draco taking Harry’s hand and murmuring those fated words into the air. 

When Harry arrives at the graveyard, he doesn't see any balloons. It's completely empty of balloons- until he turns a corner and sees one, held to the ground with a bouquet of flowers. Harry notes, with a smile, the fresh flowers at his own parents’ graves. There was a moment of hesitation, before Harry took a deep breath and moved on. His parents would love Draco. He was one of the most thoughtful people he knew. He pops the balloon. 

‘You may be wondering why I've been writing out these locations. I wanted to point out key points of our relationship, the tiny things I thought really pulled us together. This was my favorite memory. I'm never going to forget how beautiful your green eyes looked, or how much I wanted to be with you. In those moments, it was like a swelling tidal wave of urge and longing filled me, and I had to tell you. I love you. I love you, Harry Potter.’

There's footsteps behind him, and Harry turns with a small smile. 

“I love you,” Harry starts off, trying to ignore the tears in his eyes. Draco is holding a red velvet box, the small thing able to fit into Draco’s palm. Harry clutches his bouquet of roses, his memory book, his white flower, his letter. 

“Harry James Potter,” Draco coughs, his face flushing, “I have a question to ask you.” 

“Yes?” 

“Will you go to prom with me?” He gets on one knee, holding out the opened box. Inside is the cheesiest little pop-up, and for such an expensive looking box it's such a contradiction. The pop-up spells out the word ‘PROM’ and Harry chokes through his tears on laughter. 

“Of course, Draco.” They hugged tightly, clutching onto each other like they were never going to let go. In a way, they never were. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love fluff more than I love nutella and that's saying a lot. This is nonedited, written a long time ago, and I decided to post it because it was wasting away.


End file.
